wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy
"I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy" is a song that features Slim Dusty singing in the song about dancing with their mates in the country and it's adapted from "I Love to Have a Beer with Duncan or Rove". It is from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Song Credits It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * Written by: Pat Alexander * Published by Mushroom Music * Slim Dusty appears courtesy of EMI Music * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Rick Price * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed Albert Studios, Sydney by Tony Douglass * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley] Duets * Written by: Pat Alexander * Published by: Mushroom Music * Vocals: Slim Dusty, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Caterina Mete * Voice of Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Voice of Henry the Octopus & Wags the Dog: Jeff Fatt * 12-String Electric Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Banjo: Anthony Field * Dobro: Oliver Brian * Tambourine: Anthony Field * Drums: Tony Henry * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at: Albert Studios, Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Tony Douglass * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller Song Lyrics :Oh, I love to have a dance with Dorothy :Oh, I love to have a dance with Dot :We dance to all kinds of music :We love to dance the Romp Bomp-a-Stomp :We dance in the town and the country :Where the atmosphere is great :We love to have a dance with Dorothy :‘Cause Dorothy’s our mate :Well, I love to have a dance with Wags the Dog :I love to have a dance with Wags :He loves to dance the tango :And he carries his bone in a big brown bag :We dance in the town and the country :Where the atmosphere is great :We love to have a dance with Wags the Dog :‘Cause Wags is our mate :“Whoa I love dancing” :Now here comes Henry the Octopus :He always loves to dance :He twirls and spins and flourishes :He dances in his eight legged pants :We dance in the town and the country :Where the atmosphere is great :We love to have a dance with Henry :‘Cause Henry's our mate :Here comes Captain Feathersword :Here comes our pirate friend :He dances jigs and hornpipes :He keeps dancing ‘till the end :We dance in the town and the country :Where the atmosphere is great :We love to have a dance with the Captain :‘Cause the Captains our mate. Yeah :“Ha, ha, ha. Well blow me down” :Well we love to have a dance with Dusty :Well we love to have a dance with Slim :He can do all kinds of dances :And nobody dances better than him :He’ll dance in the town and the country :Where the atmosphere is great :We love to have a dance with Dusty :Slim Dusty’s our mate. :It's time to dance together :‘Cause dancing’s so much fun :You can dance anywhere you like :There’s something here for everyone :We dance in the town and the country :Where the atmosphere is great :Oh lets all dance together :Because we’re all good mates Trivia * The words on Slim Dusty's guitar strap says Waltzing Matilda. * The drums that were played by Tony Henry were later used in the 2017 version. * The Wiggles wrote their own lyrics for this song. Gallery ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Slim Dusty ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|"I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy" SlimDustyPlayingGuitar.jpg|Slim Dusty playing guitar ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy3.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWiggles,WagsandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Slim Dusty ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy4.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWiggles,HenryandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Slim Dusty ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Slim Dusty CaptainFeatherswordDancinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandSlimDusty.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' TheWigglesandSlimDusty3.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty GregandSlimDustySingingILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Slim Dusty Appearance Video Performances *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World *Duets Album Tracks *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World *Duets (album) Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Duet songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Pat Alexander Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:New Wiggles Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs